Sonny With A Vampire
by lescarteblanche
Summary: Sonny's the newest member of So Random! and meets the mysteriously gorgeous cast of MacKenzie Falls, and she will do anything to find out why they're so different. Especially the amazingly beautiful Chad. CxS. Twilight/SWAC crossover. ON PERMEANT HIATUS.
1. PreStory Post!

COMING SOON TO YOUR COMPUTER SCREEN...

Sonny With A Chance to meet Vampire!Chad Dylan Cooper.

Story's going to be loosely based on Twilight. (Because SM is amazing and every fandom needs a Twilight crossover!)


	2. Chapter 1

**So! This is my first try at a crosscover. There's going to be a little shuffle with the characters to fit the Twilight characters more. (You'll see what I mean when you read it.) Let me know if you think that's a good idea or if i should just have it with the original. Hope you guys like it! Feel free to give comments! I love getting ideas for my fics! **

_**Character Swaps/Changes (So you guys won't get confused! XD)**_

_**- Tawni and Portlyn: In this story, Portlyn is a nice person. She'll replace Tawni on the SR! cast and vice versa.**_

_**- Grady is going to be the "Eric" of my fic, and Nico is going to be the "Mike" of my fic. (Sorry to any fans who would be offended!)**_

_**- Zora would sort of be the "Angela" of my fic. With the quirky personality of course! **_

**-------------------------**

**SonnyPOV**

I'm so excited! Today's my first day at _So Random!_ and Portlynshowed me around the whole studio! So far, we're been to the sets and the oh-so-famous prop room - which is my new favorite place in the whole world if you ask me - and now we're going to the cafeteria.

"So this is where we eat and stuff..." I looked around the room as Portlyn talked about the place. Suddenly, a loud bang from the doors of the cafeteria caught my attention. I turned to see a group of the most beautiful people i've seen - ever. _Wow. I can see why __they're __on TV_.

"Who are they?" I asked, as we sat with our cast mates. I pointing to the group of people who sat at the really expensively decorated table. Portlyn glanced over and rolled her eyes.

"Tell her, Zora." Portlyn grummbled. The rest of the cast sighed as Zora explained who the people were.

"They're the cast of _MacKenzie Falls_. The big tall guy with the blonde are Luke and Emily, and the tiny blonde and the tall blonde who looks like he's in pain are James and Tawni." Zora said with a wave of her hand.

"Oh. They're really..."

"Beautiful? Yeah. But they're all siblings. But like, _together-together._ It's just - argh." Portlyn shuddered.

"Really complicated and gross." Grady said as he and Nico laughed. I turned my head again as the doors of the cafeteria opened once more. My jaw fell to the floor as the most amazingly, gorgeous, sexy, boy I've ever seen walked in. I held my breath. Zora noticed and laughed.

"That's Chad Dylan Cooper. He's the star of the show. But don't waste your time with him." She warned.

"Yeah. Apparently no one in Hollywood is good enough for him. So seriously - like, don't even bother."

"Didn't ever cross my mind." I said, turning to look over at the group who sat at the so called "high - table". Nico snorted and rolled his eyes.

"We're not kidding about this Sonny. The _MacKenzie Falls_ people have everything they want. Us? We never get _anything_." Nico grabbed my shoulders.

"Look at me," he demanded. I looked. " _MacKenzie Falls_ is out enemy. You can't talk to them or anything like that. Don't even _think_ about talking to them, or breathe in the same room as them, or - "

"But that's what we're all doing right now!" I exclaimed. The guys hushed me as the _MacKenzie Falls_ cast looked over at us. My breath hitched as Chad looked at me.

"Yes I know, but try. Ok?" Nico asked. I nodded.

"Good." He looked at the others. "We're going to have to have her sign the oath." He said. The others nodded.

"Oath? What oath? You guys have an oath?" I asked, feeling extremely confused. _We're on a TV show, not in a secret club or anything, gees._

"Yep. The _So Random!_ cast have an oath of loyalty so that none of us will -" Grady pauses for dramatic effect. "to _the dark side. _MUAHAHAHAHA." He said, imitating a evil laugh. Everyone was silent for a moment then burst out laughing.

"Come on you guys, lunch is over. Sonny are you ready?" Portlyn asked.

"Uhh - I think I'll stay for a moment." I said. _Ok. More like lied since the only reason I wanted to stay was to find out more about the MacKenzie Falls cast. So sue me._

"Ok, but don't be too long because we're about to start rehearsals." She smiled and walked away with the rest of the cast as they waved. I waved back and slumped in my chair. I looked down at my fingers then turned my attention to the _MacKenzie Falls_ cast. Chad noticed me and came over.

"So. You're Sonny Monroe, huh? I'm Chad." He said, and extended his hand. I looked at his hand, then his face. I was completely dumbstruck. His voice was completely mesmerizing and just his hand looked amazing hot. He raised an eyebrow and gave me a impatient look.

"Y-yeah. I'm Sonny. I-it's nice to meet you, C-Chad." Extending my hand for him to shake. _Great job stuttering Monroe!_ I thought. As I touched his hand, I felt nothing but coldness. I gasped in shock and drew my hand back, and Chad looked alarmed.

"Sorry. I tend to do that to people." He said, smiling. If I thought that him just talking was amazing, I was _definitely _wrong. At this point, I was pretty sure that Chad's smile _had to be _ one of the wonders of the world. Then I remembered that I wasn't suppose to talk to him. _Crap. What should i do? If the others find out i'm screwed!_

"What?" I snapped. "Freeze people to death? FYI, we're not on the same show, so we don't talk. Ok? Get away from me!" I yelled in his face. He looked extremely confused as I stormed out of the room. _Like I wasn't._

---

**Should I keep going? What adjustments should I make? Review and Comment!**


	3. Author's Note

Ok. So I've kindda decided to ditch this story. It was a really cool idea at first, but I just lost interest in it. So if anyone wants to continue the story, they are totally welcome to PM me and we'll sort it out. I'm so sorry to everyone to faved the story and were following it, I really appreciated it it a lot.

I'm still going to be writing fanfiction, however it probably not going to be SWAC related. I've recently gotten a huge Gallagher Girls kick after reading the latest book (If you haven't read it, I recommend you do, it's really awesome.), so i'd most likely to be writing some of those.

Also, I've been hoping to find a co-author to write a long fic with. Like the really long ones like _Boycotts and Barflies_ by vjgm - which if you haven't read, it's a another great story. So if any of you are interested, feel free to PM me. I don't really have any preferences about which fandom so long as i actually know the original story and we agree on the same pairing.

That's about it! Thanks so much for actually reading the whole thing. XD

xx

Pinkishgirly

P.S: I've just updated my chuck/blair drabble to make it a series of drabbles. Go check it out! It's called "Phone Booth Romance".


End file.
